Do You Wanna Build A Snowman
by Jay-Chammy
Summary: It's winter and Sarah is just dying to build a snowman! Clem isn't in the best mood... Carlos really likes his book! Alvin is doing something? What happens when Sarah tries to cheer up Clem? Songfic! Rated T for like 3 swear words? (Sucky summary!:( ) One-shot


**I'm just flowing with ideas this week, so here's a songfic of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" from the Disney movie Frozen, I'm going to mess around with the lyrics a bit so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own the song "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" nor do I own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters**

* * *

It was winter in North Carolina and light snow was falling from the sky, making small piles of the frost assemble on the ground in the woods near the mountains.

The ever-giddy Sarah peeked outside her window, it was snowing and she was just dying to go play in it. Sure it wasn't a really large but it was still enough to do something with it, if only her dad ever let her go outside.

Sarah bounced downstairs, if her dad wouldn't let her go outside she'll just _beg _it out of him. Sarah walked into the kitchen knowing around this time he'd be there. Sarah did a satisfied grin, she was right. The Hispanic man was sitting in a chair, reading a thick novel. "Hi Daddy!" Sarah chimed, as a spark was lit in her eyes.

Carlos looked up from the novel he was previously reading and turned his attention to his daughter, just by looking at her he knew what she wanted. Carlos sighed and said, "No, you can't go outside..." and continued back to the dusty novel

"But Daaaaaad!" the teen whined she never got to go outside and she wouldn't stop here "You never let me go outside!" she never understood why she couldn't go outside, people were getting sick she knew that much, but they were in the middle of the stinking woods for Christ's sake!

"You- You'll catch a cold, sweetie..." Carlos trailed off, running a hand through his hair

Clementine quietly entered the room, grabbing something from a cabinet, stuffed it in a ragged satchel she found and not getting noticed by either of them. Clem was about to sneak out when Sarah went into an extreme fit shouting, "I won't get a cold, I have two jackets! And don't pull that disease card on me again, because we're in the middle of the fucking woods for Christ's sake!"

Neither Clem or Carlos ever heard Sarah cuss before and it left them in utter shock. Carlos noted to himself to keep her away from Rebecca and Nick, while Clementine noted to not get on her bad side.

Sarah was about to stomp out the when she noticed Clem not too far from the door, that spark now back in her eyes "What if Clem comes with me?" she suggests to her dad, she and Clementine, especially for the short time of her being here, they were good friends.

Carlos adverted his gaze to Clementine, he sighed and replied flatly with, "How about I go with you?"

The spark in Sarah's eyes dulled a bit, but still nodded in agreement. She didn't like her dad doing activities like this with her because it's "awkward" but it seemed that he was just going to sit on the porch and read his book and for Sarah to stay at a very close distance.

It seemed lonely, she made a few small things with the snow, but now it was starting to get boring. The teen noticed a figure go into the shed, she identified that figure as Clementine, she also noticed Alvin doing who knows what around that area too. "I'm going near the shed with Alvin, Dad!" Sarah shouted, sprinting towards the shed not waiting to hear her dad's response

Sarah halted when she reached the merely half-open doors, she could hear Clem rummaging through some things with some occasional grunts.

"Clem?" Sarah knocked on the door lightly, she didn't seem in the best mood this morning and she didn't really know how to cheer someone up, but from what people said about the teen's singing is that it brightens a person's day. Sarah also wanted to build a snowman with her friend, but she didn't really like singing, fuck it.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_"C'mon let's go and play!"_

_"I never hear you anymore, come out those doors!"_

It was rather true, Clem had been rather quiet this past week which made Sarah worry about her friend.

_"It's like you ran away!"_

_"I thought you were my buddy!"_

_"I guess you're not.."_

_"I wish you would tell me why!"_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman..."_

Sarah peeked into the shed where Clementine was rummaging through a really dirty red sack.

Clementine glanced at Sarah and softly grunted, "Please go away, Sarah.."

_"Okay bye..."_

Sarah moped sadly back to the front of the cabin, to play by herself.

* * *

Sarah's hands started to get cold, so she went back in the rural cabin to get her gloves. Going up the stairs Sarah saw Clementine head to the attic.

After grabbing her gloves from her room, Sarah headed towards the basement, curious of what Clementine was doing there, and she _still _wanted to make that snowman...

Sarah knocked lightly on the door in the same pattern she did last time, opened the door, and went down the dark stairs of the basement , hopefully this singing thing was helping because Sarah definitely didn't like doing this

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_"Or play around with a ball?"_

_"I think ignoring me is a little rude..."_

_"It feels more like I'm talking to this wall!"_

Sarah sighed and peered her head over all of the boxes in the basement until she caught sight of the eleven-year old, she was on her knees rummaging through a box of old beat-up cloth.

_"I'm getting a little lonely..."_

_"All these piles of snow..."_

_"Just watching the day go by!"_

Clementine stood up and sprinted passed Sarah, with a long purple cloth up the basement stairs. Sarah fumed for a moment, then droopily went up the stairs. Sarah felt her eyes sting, then a tear slid down her cheek. Did she do something wrong? Does Clem not like her?

The sad teen opened the front door to go outside, she saw Clementine further in the forest, picking sticks? Sarah sighed sadly, why should she care anyway?

The snow seemed less entertaining now. Sarah inhaled sharply, she was still trying to hold back the tears. Her dad was _still_reading that book, they should give him an award it almost seemed as if he doesn't blink!

Seemingly bored now she went to the snow and just laid there on her back, staring at the glum sky. Sarah closed her eyes, she could get used to this.

Faint footsteps could be heard drawing closer, Sarah didn't seem to care.

_Crunch.__  
_

_Swish._

_Crunch._

_Swish._

Sarah was only alerted when liquid fell on her face, one drop on her right cheek, two on her nose. Sarah wiped the liquid off her face "Hey who did that?!" Sarah exclaimed angrily as her eyes fluttered open

Towering over her, was Clementine holding a melting snowball over the teen's face. "Boo." Clementine said, dropping the snowball on the ground and sitting on the ground next to Sarah in the same position.

"So how's it going?" Clementine asked awkwardly breaking the silence

"Good..." Sarah replied then took a sharp breath and asked "Clem, do you hate me?"

Clementine flinched, that question stung. Does Sarah really think that she hates her? "No! Of course not!" Clementine said "Look, sorry if I've been a grump all week...It's just my mom's birthday recently passed and...I miss her."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't know." Sarah said quickly, pulling her torso off the ground so that only her legs were touching the snow, Clem going in the same position.

Bringing up the ragged satchel, Clementine asked the question Sarah's been dying for "So, how about we build that snowman?"

The spark in her eyes bright as ever, Sarah nodded and practically jumped to her feet and helped Clementine to her feet. "Everything we need is in the satchel, besides the snow..." Clementine explained

"Thank you, Clem!" Sarah exclaimed, and pulled the smaller girl into a hug. Clementine was stiff at first, but slowly she started to hug the older girl back

"Welcome.." Clementine said lowly

* * *

The snowman wasn't the only thing they made, sure the snowman looked awesome but they also made a fort and had snowball fights with Luke and Nick...It was a good winter

Except Sarah found out about walkers...

* * *

**Merp! Sorry if the story isn't perfect, but like I said I got bored :(**

**Leave a review if you liked it though!**


End file.
